La mitad de mi corazón
by Criistiii206
Summary: Todo sucedió tan de repente que no lo pudo disfrutar como se debe. Ahora que estaba en la torre de Astronomía, solo sabía una cosa. Que ella siempre será la mitad de su corazón... lo diga en voz alta o no. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Hola. Este es mi primer Dramione. Lo siento si no lo hice bien, pero hasta hace poco me gusta esta pareja xD ajaja pero de igual manera espero que les guste.**

**Dejen un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, etc.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Draco estaba parado en la Torre de Astronomía con la varita en alto. Estaba apuntando a un viejo que tenía pinta de estar muriendo lentamente, pero de eso el no se había fijado. Estaba demasiado angustiado y asustado, eso era lo peor. Siempre había sido muy seguro de si mismo, arrogante, déspota y muchas cosas, por ello, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir esa opresión en el pecho.

No podía fallar, y menos si el señor Tenebroso averiguaba lo que tanto protegía. Por eso le pidió a su tía Bellatrix que le enseñara Oclumancia, justamente para que Él no se enterara.

Ya lo amenazo con lastimar a su familia, a su madre. Ella es la única que, a pesar de todo, es la única que lo entiende, o trata de hacerlo. Su madre Narcisa fue quien lo descubrió y le dio una introducción a la Oclumancia para que su tía le enseñe bien a utilizarla, sin enterarse de ese secreto.

—Draco —La voz de ese viejo enfrente de el lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dumbledore lo miraba con cautela, pero Draco se asusto al ver como lo miraba, como si le estuviera viendo el alma… el viejo sabía Legeremancia. Apresuradamente desvió la mirada, pero de igual manera sentía esa mirada, que lo examinaba— No tienes que hacerlo.

—Usted no sabe nada —Su voz se escucho más aguda de lo que pretendía.

—Lo se, Draco. La Orden puede proporcionar ayuda a las personas que _quieres _—Draco pensó lo que el viejo le decía, pero y si Él lastimaba a su madre, a su padre a… No, no podía permitir eso—Tú no eres un asesino.

—Usted no sabe nada—Se sintió un poco estúpido repitiendo la misma frase pero se tenía que convencer que "Él no sabía nada".

—Te equivocas Draco, hay otra salida. No lastimes a más de una persona con esto —Ahora si Draco estaba asustado, pero ¿Cómo lo supo? Talvez solo esta imaginando cosas y no esta hablando de eso, pero si no es así ¿De que demonios esta hablando?

Draco estaba desesperado, porque sabía que los Mortífagos estaban abajo… atacando a cualquiera que se pusiera en medio. Maldijo a todo ser viviente por ello. Si tan solo no tuviera esa debilidad, y le hubiera hecho caso a su madre desde el principio, de que ello solo le traería problemas… Pero el era tan necio, y aunque le costara aceptarlo la amaba, a la mujer que solo debería sentir desprecio y repulsión. Ella sin darse cuenta, le enseño lo que es querer, él se sin darse cuenta o más bien, sin quererlo aceptar, se enamoró.

En ese momento se pregunto si esa era la razón por la que siempre la molestaba. Pansy siempre le dijo que le prestaba mucha atención, pero el nunca la escuchaba. Le encantaba verla con las cejas fruncidas y viéndolo con enojo. Se sentía con poder sobre ella.

Siempre se justifico con que, solo lo hacía por que era una _sangre sucia_ y para colmo amiga de San Potter. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba fue este mismo año.

_Draco estaba en el baño de los prefectos, tomando un relajante baño. Pansy había estado muy molesta hoy y no estaba con ganas de hablarle, sin mencionar a la niña que siempre se le insinuaba. El no tenía la culpa de ser tan guapo. Pensó con suficiencia._

_Salió de la gran bañera y se enredó una toalla a su cintura. Se dirigió al espejo y acomodo un poco su cabello desordenado. Estaba muy ocupado poniendo en punta su cabellera plateada, que no notó que la puerta se abrió, hasta que escucho una exclamación ahogada._

_Volteo a ver quien fue quien interrumpió su arduo trabajo. Vio a una muchacha de cabellos castaños rebeldes, con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba un poco colorada y toda la ropa que en algún momento traía cargada, estaba en el suelo._

_Hermione Granger lo vio con los ojos desorbitados. Por todo su cuerpo corrían pequeñas gotas traicioneras y su cabello estaba totalmente empapado._

—_Es gratis mirar, Granger —Le dijo Draco con arrogancia y arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. El se dio cuenta que le gustaba que ella lo mirara así, y ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo sonreír arrogantemente._

_Hermione al escuchar ese comentario aparto inmediatamente la vista y recogió las cosas_

—_Deberías serrar la puerta con candado —Le dijo molesta, mientras recogía apresuradamente sus cosas y salía casi corriendo del baño._

_En ese momento Draco Malfoy sonrío con malicia, descubriendo que se le hacía más interesante ver a Granger sonrojada. Aunque molestarla siempre será uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos._

Un ruido sacó a Malfoy de sus pensamientos. Los Mortífagos se acercaban.

Sin querer, volteo a ver a Dumbledore con angustia contenida. Tenía que hacerlo, si no ella estaría en peligro y su madre también.

—Escúchame Draco, aun podemos acabar con esto. Te sacare de aquí, protegeré a tu familia y te llevare a un lugar seguro. No estarás solo —Draco pensó en esa posibilidad, pero el había visto lo que El Señor Tenebroso podía hacer a los que lo traicionaban.

—No, usted no puede ayudarme —dijo Draco ya desesperado. Tenía que hacerlo pero algo lo detenía. Pero el sabía que era, no quería decepcionarla. Si mataba a Dumbledore, se convertiría en lo que ella más odiaba.

Después de haberla perseguido por mucho tiempo después de eso, acosándola para hacerla sonrojar y molestarla. Se dio cuenta que disfrutaba demasiado haciendo eso, pero no podía parar. Y menos cuando se entero que Hermione iba a ir con el perdedor de McLaggen a la dichosa fiesta de Slughorn. Esa fue la razón por la que se quiso colar, para patearle el trasero a ese fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Y desde entonces la acosaba más que de costumbre, necesitaba escuchar que lo prefería a el en lugar de a ese perdedor, pero prefería mentirse a si mismo y decir que solo era por molestarla.

Pero aun recuerda la primera vez que la beso.

_Draco se dirigía al Gran Comedor a desayunar, no había dormido muy bien, pero prefería no pensar en el porque._

_Estaba por llegar cuando escucho la voz de San Potter a la vuelta del pasillo._

—_No sabía que aun hablabas con el —_ _Potter se escuchaba interesado. Camino un poco más para quedar en la orilla del pasillo._

—_Bueno, no te había dicho nada pero siempre Viktor me manda cartas y me cuenta como le va —Draco frunció el ceño. Reconocería esa voz hasta en sus sueños (y eso le molestaba), Hermione se escuchaba apenada, pero le llamo la atención ese nombre. Recordaba Viktor, con el fue a la fiesta de navidad. Estúpido lerdo retrasado._

—_Hermione… ¿Aun te gusta? —Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, Draco agudizo el oído al escuchar esa pregunta. Pero cada vez oía menos porque ellos dos se estaban alejando._

—_Bueno, no te voy a negar que siempre se me hizo muy guapo... ¡Ron! —Draco maldijo mentalmente a la maldita comadreja por interrumpir, pero luego se pregunto que por qué cambió de tema cuando llego la comadreja, después de todo, Eran amigo ¿no?_

_Espero hasta que los tres se metieron al comedor para poder entrar el. En todo el desayunó no probo nada, más que unos sorbos de jugo de calabaza. Pansy estaba parloteando sabe qué cosa, pero por suerte Blaise se dedicaba a contestarle. _

_No podía evitar mirar a la misa de Gryffindor, para ver que hacía Granger y cuando vio que salió, fue detrás de ella._

_Como de costumbre, ella se dirigía a la biblioteca, así que apuro el paso y la agarró del brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo._

—_Hola Granger —Le dijo muy cerca del rostro de la muchacha y para su satisfacción, ella se sonrojo por su cercanía_

—_¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Sonrió cuando escucho su voz entre molesta y conmocionada._

—_¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Hermione intentó soltarse pero el la agarro más fuerte. _

_Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta. Aun mejor._

—_Déjame en paz Malfoy, ¿Qué coño te pasa? — Le preguntó casi desesperada. Desde que entro por accidente al baño de prefectos mientras el estaba ahí, Malfoy empezó a comportarse de una forma muy extraña. Más específicamente, acosadoramente._

—_Dime algo Granger —Le dijo mientras la acorralaba en la pared y ponía ambas manos para que no escapara—¿Besaste al retrasado de Krum? —Tanto como la pregunta como el tono de reproche, enojo y demanda de Malfoy al formularla, lograron que Hermione lo viera desorientada._

—_No es de tu incumbencia —Le dijo cuando por fin se recobro del shock. Pero Draco no se contento con esa respuesta, así que se acerco más a su rostro_

—_¿No? —pregunto viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa_

—_No, y deja de invadir mi burbuja —Le demando con voz cansina, pero pronto se le quito cuando el se acerco más, quedando a solo un palmo de su cara._

—_¿Eso ago? —Draco se repetía que solo quería demostrarle que ella solo lo quería a el, al igual que todas. Bajo su vista hasta sus labios y sonrío de lado —¿Krum te beso? —Le pregunto rozando sus labios._

—_Si —dijo torpemente. Una parte de ella quería que se alejara, ¡Es Draco Malfoy! Se gritaba, pero la otra ansiaba que se acercara más._

_5Draco arrugo la frente molesto, y la miro con furia en los ojos, asustando a Hermione. No aguanto más y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Primero Hermione se quedo congelada, pero pocos segundos después le correspondió el beso. Draco la agarro de la cintura y la acerco más el._

—¡Bien hecho Draco! —Draco se asusto al escuchar la voz de su tía Bellatrix. Ella y los demás Mortífagos llegaron ¿La habrán lastimado? —Mátalo Draco, el señor oscuro te recompensará.

Pero el ya no escuchaba, miraba a Dumbledore de reojo, para después mirar la salida de la torre, donde seguramente estaría Hermione.

No estaba seguro que paso después, solo sintió que lo jalaban y después una luz verde segadora cruzo sus ojos. Sintió una mano que lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba, no estaba seguro a donde hasta que llego a las escaleras.

Volteo a todos lados, esperando no ver un cuerpo de cabellera castaña en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, no vio a Hermione por ningún lado y se sintió aliviado. Se fijo que quien lo estaba agarrando por el brazo era Snape, pero no se quito, estaba muy ocupado viendo el pasillo.

Después escucho que alguien corría hacia su dirección, volteo a ver quien era y vio a Potter. Snape apuro su paso, dirigiéndolo por un pasillo para perder a Potter. Y en el proceso, también perdieron de vista a los demás Mortífagos.

Casi llegaban a la salida del castillo, cuando se paro en seco, haciendo que Snape lo viera inquisitivamente. Enfrente de el estaba Hermione, viéndolo con los ojos abiertos, con la varita en alto.

El la vio de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que no estaba lastimada y juro mentalmente matar a quien le hizo esa cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

Snape vio a Draco y después suspiro enojado, recordando algo que le dijo Dumbledore una vez que estaba en su despacho.

—Te espero afuera. No te tardes —Le dijo secamente, dejando a los dos solos.

Hermione contuvo el impulso de ir a abrasarlo al verlo tan abatido. Sabía que talvez sería la última vez que lo vería y si no, en algún día lo vería otra vez, pero muy probablemente sería un Mortífago.

—Draco —susurro estranguladamente. Los dos sabían que talvez la próxima vez que se vieran sería para matarse el uno al otro. —Promete que jamás me olvidaras —Le dijo viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No tenías que decirlo —Le dijo intentado sonreír, pero solo le salio una mueca. Se acerco a ella y la abraso, ella le devolvió el abraso. El la miro a los ojos y la beso, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue uno lleno de dolor, angustia, miedo de no volverse a ver y más que nada, amor.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Draco le dio un corto beso en los labios y se alejo.

—Pero tú tienes que prometer lo mismo

—Te lo prometo—Draco sacó algo de su tunica y se lo lanzó a Hermione, ella lo atrapó y lo vio. Era un collar en forma de corazón partido a la mitad, era de oro.

—Eso espero. No me gustan las mentiras —Le dijo mientras ella lo veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Te amo —Le dijo ella entrecortadamente.

—Yo también te amo —Le dijo por primera vez. Después salió corriendo por la puerta. Dejando atrás a Hogwarts, a Hermione. Solo escucho un sollozo a lo lejos.

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse hasta donde estaba Snape esperándolo. Mientras apretaba con la mano escondida en la tunica, la otra mitad del corazón que le dio a Hermione. Una muestra de que la mitad de su corazón iba a estar siempre con ella. Aunque ella nunca lo sepa.


End file.
